Birthright
Birthright is something that is set by the order of birth of the Progenies, the dieties which many of the northern duchies worship. The order of their births and the tasks they were put to by their creator have had a strong effect on the people of the Kingdom and many mimic the birthright of their own families to follow suite. Though there is no legal obligation set in place by this tradition (with the exception of firstborn heirs) but many families, especially nobility or religious families, see it as Gods Will and so regardless of the problems it may sometimes cause will carry out the tradition. The Firstborn As the firstborn Efrus was the Heir and so to is this portraied in the people of the Kingdom, more so in those who are religious or at least very traditional. The firstborn of these types of families is seen as being the heir to the families fortune and wealth, here is one of the most obvious places where religion has directly affected the Kings Laws as it has shaped the way inheritance works and the passing of title and land to offspring. The Secondborn As the secondborn Tethus was the Creator, and so by tradition the secondborn of a family will often be put to some trade or creative pursuit. Depending on the status of the family it may mean a son becoming an apprentice to a more practical skill such as a carpenter, smith or animal breeder, or if the family allows it (and has the money to support lack of a direct contribution to the families finances) a more creative endeavour such as an artist, sculptor or even a minstrel if they are particularly good with words. The Thirdborn As the thirdborn Artus was the Defender, which for those families who have a third child means they will put them forward into military service to join the Kings Army if close to Highcliff or joining the personal army of a local lord (who in times of war may be petitioned by the King to supply his troops). Alternatively if the thirdborn was of noble birth then this generally meant being put forward the child to be a page at the neighbouring castle to begin the process of becoming a Knight. The Fourthborn As the fourthborn Danarius was the Apostle, for any fourthborn child this means a life of servitude to the Holy Order. Children would be sent to the nearest Abbey from as young as six from anywhere up to fourteen to begin their life as a Disciple to the Progeny under the tutelage of the Clerics of the Order. Disciples will train up in the sacred texts and abilities that can help others when on their travels when they become a Witness and begin their pilgrimage. The Fifthborn As the fifthborn Reebus was the Free. With no real expectations from the family the fifthborn are left to pursue whatever life they wish, be that trade, travel or as just often for those fifthborn nobility to become a drain on the family and squander the families fortunes. It is Gods Will and as such the fifthborn is a free spirit left to find their own way in the world. Some nobility may put their fifthborn, if willing, to use as a more diplomatic position within the family. The Sixthborn As the sixthborn were cast aside by Fenthu so too is this often reflected by the people of the Kingdom. Any family reaching six children has considerably more mouths to feed and, whilst in some cultures a large family is shown as a sign of fertility and a mark of power, within the north of the Kingdom it is often looked down upon. Only the most religious and extremely traditional would follow Gods Will about sixthborn to the full effect, which is to kill any child after their fifthborn. Some families go about this in different ways and may get a Cleric to kill the child (if they cannot induce miscarriage), some may leave their newborn out in the wilds or on the doorstep of someone they know cannot concieve. Not everyone who abides by the traditions of birthright will always follow the tradition of sixthborn. The Curse of Daughters For those families who are extremely traditional and may have little problem with enacting the tradition of sixthborn there is often a darker undertone when it comes to heritage and their childrens birth order. Few families are happy with the prospect of their daughters being anything other than a secondborn (where they are usually pushed towards animal rearing or artistic talents) or a fourthborn (to join the Order). Due to this there are those that will kill off a newborn daughter if they are to become a firstborn heir, a thirdborn soldier (especially nobles as it greatly reduces the chance of them becoming a Knight) or a fifthborn "Freed" because of the slothis and licentious nature so often associated with a fifthborn it can bring shame.